Every Girl's Dream
by September Lilies
Summary: Falling in love with the guy of your dreams seems like a perfect ending. But with a ghost? Well, never mind the ghost part- at least he has handsome features plus alluring crimson orbs. Who wouldn't want that? I, Mikan Sakura, would die for it. RxR please


**A/N: **This story was inspired by Meg Cabot's short story with the same title. This is my first try at the said genre. Please enjoy. And excuse the grammatical errors- I'll edit it later.

**DEDICATION: **To all my sisters: **michan27**,** IllutuaDark**,** 2threeabi**,** RavenHimeSama**,** cieneLu**,** vanilla143**,** mikie-chan**,** Meteor Showers **(we are what make up the **Sissyhood**), **eatingismyhobby **(my buddy at school), **Winterberrytrillium**, and **The Lonely Serenade **(the last two were dear friends to me who I converse using the PM section)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>EVERY GIRL'S DREAM<strong>

**By: diane-chan desu**

* * *

><p>I was anything beyond normal. I wasn't even normal to begin with. Wavy brunette hair that reach the length of my back and eyes of the same colour are not enough features to define me as 'normal'.<p>

Back when I was seven, I had a circle of friends. We were ten all in all – chef Anna, cat-like Sumire, sweet Nonoko, funny Koko, humble Yuu, my French cousin Ruka, Koko's twin Kitsuneme, 'bald' Mochu, my smart best friend Hotaru and me. We were together until now, living in the outskirts of Tokyo, graduating collectively in elementary and middle school and surprisingly, we were concurrently attending the same high school.

Yes, that was the part that **was** normal. The other crazy things? You may want to figure it out, right?

First, I live in a mini-mansion. It was close to habitual, only, the protruding tower at the far end of it (where **I**, yours _freakly_, resides) make it seem like a house that jump out directly from one of my fairy tale books. Now, _that_ wasn't natural.

Second, I used to have extremely long locks of braided hair that exceed two good measures past my ankles back at five. Ruka and I were big fans of fairy tales by then, and you could guess what we did. That time, Ruka was a cute, plump, little half-French slash Japanese boy while I'm just a petite, _ahem_, but cute also, Japanese girl. We used to climb the Sakura tree on our manor, and after I reach the top, I'll gracefully unfurl my weave of hair and let the wind caress it. On one occasion, however, due to our curious mind (and you could say a little stupidity), I let Ruka hike on my hair, imagining the scene to be like Rapunzel and her Prince Charming.

I guess it turned out well. **A lot**.

Our little jaunt resulted to different set of broken arms, minor bruises and cuts, and diminishing of the once below-the-ankle hair to the now halfway-along-the-back tresses. How wonderful.

Third, and the most inexplicable of all, happened on the eve of my 15th birthday.

I remembered that night – I was strolling around the manor like usual, feeling more eased in solitude under the moonlight rather than sitting together with the guests at the dining room. I know I was risking my family's reputation – my mother is a highly acclaimed author while my father is a professional photographer, adding that my grandfather manages a printing press of his own – but it doesn't matter tonight. It was crowded back there.

The manor had a lake somewhere in its northern part – and that was my target. I trudged all the way to the glistening waters, thanks to my gown, and when I reached its shore, I bent on my knees and scooped a handful of water in my right hand, all the while admiring the little waves and the reflecting shimmer of the moon against the ripples I created. It was peaceful.

Or so I thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry and husky voice hissed.

And that's when I was welcomed by the little sea of water. How _funny_. I choked on the freshwater but managed to get out alive, other ways. And I saw him… and he was… **translucent**? What the hell?

I answered him with a scream so loud it probably shook the Sakura tree nearby. (Yes, the majestic tree of me and my cousin's childhood idiocy.)

He wasn't even fazed, except for that scowl and angry lines on his smooth forehead. The hell? Rewind please… did I just define him as one having gorgeous temple? **This**. **Is**. **Bad**.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak. I got a feeling he was a bit beyond the realm of this world. I mean, translucent skin?

"Natsume Hyuuga, eighteen years old, dead for a century and a half," he said a matter-of-factly. I could almost feel him roll his eyes. If I wasn't so trembling inside, I wouldn't double back on kicking his shin.

Then his words slowly sunk in.

Dead.

For century and a half.

**He's a ghost**?

I screamed. And the next thing I knew, I feel my eyes rolling back and I hit the cool ground.

* * *

><p>So… you can pretty much sum up that we met that way. Natsume wasn't really scary as what I thought at first, but he is very infuriating. The fact that he calls me 'Polka' after seeing my, <em>ahem<em>, undergarments that night we met was enough to set me on fire. And the way how he pulls on my pigtails practically everytime is just as nerve-ticking. And so, that was when I decided to let my hair down. No pigtails for him to pull and the less time it takes me to fix my hair every morning, reducing the risk of me being late for class. How convenient.

Besides, I'm the only one who can see him. I don't know if I should feel frustrated because I don't have someone that share the same capability as I do or if I should feel relieved that my friends won't be freaked out to see this spirit. I decided on the first option.

But that was out of my mind now. I was nearing my 18th birthday and on the coming New Year (exactly on my birthday), our town will be holding its annual Winter Dance for eighteen-year-old teens.

That was a three days from now. And I was still dateless. Talk about being lucky.

As I was pondering beside my window, I saw Natsume materialize in the corner of the room, and walk to my direction. I sighed.

_If only he knew…_

As if.

"Polka," he greeted. I looked at him for acknowledgement.

"You look dejected," he noted amusedly.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Look, Natsume. If you're just here to annoy me, please go out now. You're not making this day any better for me," I replied rather scathingly.

"What? Still no date for the Winter Dance?" I shot him a cold glare at this.

"Oh, how would you know the feeling of being _dateless_ on one of the most important events in the history of this small town? You're _dead_, may I remember," I was annoyed this time, the sarcasm and bitterness overflowing.

Before I knew it, I had my arms pinned on the wall (I don't know why but he can touch me), and Natsume's features mere inches from my own, and I gasped as I saw his crimson eyes up close. This closeness sent my heart beating like a loud drum.

"Don't talk like you _knew_ everything about me," he hissed venomously. I never seen him so mad… and it… it _scared_ me.

"You don't know how it feels like to be alone for a hundred and fifty years… you don't know _anything_."

We stayed like that for a moment. Until I was sure he was calm, I asked him, "What happened?"

He had his eyes closed but nonetheless, he retorted. "I was betrayed by the girl I loved the most… and it… killed me…"

I immediately understood. The girl ran off with another guy. He mentioned before that he died of leukemia. Maybe the depression of being left was too much to bear that he was frequented by attacks.

"I'm sorry… " was the only word I could muster. He only nodded and released me, walking out of the room rather than vanishing out of thin air like he always does. I never saw him the following days.

* * *

><p>Finally. The Winter Dance. I'm so excited! Not.<p>

Because I am dateless. _Dateless_.

I didn't bother looking at my outfit (and the others') because of this depression.

Ruka (who was not the plump one I knew before), was with Hotaru. Nonoko with Kitsuneme, Anna with Yuu, Sumire with Koko, and Mochu with some girl whose name I already forgot.

And me? With the air.

They all greeted me, and I just sulk at the table in the corner, waiting – scratch that – _hoping_ desperately that some random guy might just walk in with no date like me.

But, no! Why does Fate needed to be a complete arse right now? Why not tomorrow, or maybe after the dance? Grrrr.

Deciding I will be humiliated more here, I went out of the event, heading straight to the manor.

I specifically looked out for the lake and after patting the grass for good measure, I sat on it. I held my knees close to my chest and started sobbing. I feel rejection wash over me like cold water. I let all my tears out, and after about half an hour of weeping, I finally stood up, but surprised to bump on someone.

I hastily wiped my cheeks clear of any tears.

"You think you can hide it from me, little girl?" Natsume inquired, quite amused.

I sniffed a little before answering a dignified, "Don't mock me."

He laughed heartily, the first time I witnessed him doing, and my heart welled. He looked even striking when he laugh.

I was still in a trance, watching him laugh, when he suddenly jerked me to him. I let an 'Oof' escape my mouth when I hit his chiselled chest, and without warning, he placed his hands on my waist.

Leaning in closer, he whispered, "How do people in this century dance?"

I stifled a giggle. "Afraid to make a mistake?"

"Not really… I just wanted to make this perfect, since this our first dance and all."

I smiled warmly at him, as we started to sway together with the silent rhythm of hearts, with the pale moonlight looking down upon us.

And this is every girl's dream… dancing with the guy she loves.

I've got my dream fulfilled…what about yours?

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that this is crappy. Sorry. I am stressing about it for the past two weeks and I can't get the ideas straight right until now. I don't even know if I got it right this time. Oh, well. We can do nothing about that, can't we? Anyways, please review and tell me what you had in mind. :))

Thanks to **RavenHimeSama** for pointing out my mistake. Love you Ate Ae :))

**P.S.** I didn't bother to introduce Mikan here because I think it is way too obvious that it is narrated in her own point-of-view.


End file.
